Underwater systems that rely on gas or fluid flow through a valve are typically controlled, remotely, by electrical signals conveyed from a surface vessel or platform. Where an underwater system is put in place for a long duration, the electrical control requires that an electrical umbilical is buoyed on the surface. Should that electrical umbilical be torn loose or severed, the underwater device's flow valve can no longer be controlled remotely and an unmanned submersible or human diver may have to be dispatched to reestablish remote control.
Above the surface of the water, remote control may be implemented using wireless signal transmissions and reception. However, under the surface, such control will not work. For that reason, for example, we use wireless radar above the water's surface and wireless sonar or light below the surface.
By establishing a way to remotely control a device's flow valve, without relying on wires, one can improve reliability and avoid inadvertent mishaps.